Too many changes
by SherrBERT
Summary: ok, i didnt put up a chapter, but a note for u guys. please read it. Matt comes back! SEQUEL TO LIFE OR DEATH SITUATION! Matt is gone, and having a hard time, along with the people he left behind. l/g and m/m. R/R!
1. surprises

Author's note: YES! I have time to start this story before the weekend! Read "Life or Death Situation" first before u read this one, otherwise it will make no sense what-so-ever. And please r/r! I really wanna know what u think about his one! I really appreciated the reviews I got on my last one! Ok, I'll shut up now. Ok bye. Lol.  
  
Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own squat.  
  
Chapter 1: Surprises  
  
Miranda sat in her room, staring blankly outside of the window over her bed. She missed Matt so much. It had been 1 month since he had left with his dad for New York. She hated Mr. McGuire. How could he do such a thing as to cheat on his wife with some 25 year old woman, then move to New York with her, and take is unwilling son with him as well? Sure, they had exchanged e-mails everyday, but what she would give to see him again- before Christmas. He had e-mailed her saying he was visiting for Christmas. Only one problem. It was October. She would even go for hearing him just one more time. She missed him, and thought she would pop if she didn't hear from him soon to tell her how things happened after the fight- oh yes the fight.  
  
She remembered the expression on her face when he sent her the e-mail telling her what had happened. He had gotten into a fight with his father about how he caught his father sleeping with that girl, what was her name? Sheryl. Yeah, it was Sheryl. He said his dad was drunk at the time, and hit Matt, sending him into the coffee table and breaking it in two. Matt said he slapped his father across the face, just to defend himself. He said he wouldn't have fallen if his dad hadn't hit him straight where he was shot less than a month ago. After that, he said his father went to Sheryl's house and didn't come back. That was three days ago. He hadn't e-mailed her since. She was beginning to worry. She went over to her computer desk to check for the third time in the past five minutes. Nothing. She couldn't hold it in anymore. She started to cry.  
  
Lizzie sat at the dinner table. She was going to meet her mother's boyfriend for almost the past month. His name was Kevin. She was glad her mother had found someone, but was upset that her little brother wouldn't be there cracking jokes about the guy's haircut or something. She let out a long sigh, when she heard the doorbell ring. "I'll get it!" Her mother shouted as she ran to the door, still putting on her diamond earrings that Kevin had given her on their third date. Personally, Lizzie thought they were moving to fast, but when she talked on the phone to Matt about it two weeks ago, he said he was glad she found someone. And yes, Lizzie AND her mom found out about the fight. Two weeks ago, the last time she heard from him. They found out about the fight from Miranda who had internet access. They, being the only ones who didn't have it, used hers to communicate with him. Just then, Jo, followed by Kevin walked into the kitchen. "Lizzie, this is Kevin, and we have something to tell you. We're getting MARRIED!" she giggled as she showed the rock that was on her finger to Lizzie.  
  
"Wow, Mom, Kevin, I'm so happy for both of you. I'm so happy, I'm going to call Miranda and tell her right now. Later! Nice meeting you, Kevin!  
  
Ok, I know, it's short, but I got homework to do! The next chapter will probably be posed on Friday or Saturday. Luv yall! Peace out! Oh, and REVIEW! 


	2. a surprise phone call

Author's note: 2 reviews? 2 REVIEWS? On my 1st story I got like- 5 reviews every day! What is wrong with u people? Do u have no sanity? Do u have no respect? Well, maybe I'll just end it here and you will have to live wondering if Mr. McGuire came back, Mrs. McGuire got married, or if Matt and Lizzie are going to ever survive without each other to completely diss out!!!!!!!!! Whoo, scaring myself there. Well, please review, or I seriously will consider abolishing this story, and that would not be fair to the TWO people that actually reviewed.  
  
Disclaimer: Still don't own squat, and I'm writin' this for shits and giggles.  
  
Chapter 2: A Surprise phone call  
  
Lizzie reached for the phone to dial Miranda as it rang, making her jump up in the air. When she recovered, she picked it up. "Hello?" she asked into the phone.  
  
"Hey." She heard a voice she hadn't heard for a long time.  
  
"MATT? HEY! How's it going over there? I heard about your little fight with dad." Lizzie continued to ramble until she was stopped by Matt screaming into the phone for her to stop. She stopped immediately as he began to speak.  
  
"You heard about our fight, huh? Then I guess you know he hasn't come back yet. I figured I'd rank up his phone bill since he's such an ass. He's over at Sheryl's now." He said the name, Sheryl with a great sound of disgust in his voice. "So how are things over there?"  
  
"Not good. Mom and that Kevin guy are getting married! In two weeks! I heard them talking about setting a date for it as I was walking up the stairs. Matt, they've only been dating for a month!  
  
"How is this guy?"  
  
"He seems really nice, but don't you think they're going a bit fast?!" Lizzie asked with a lot of enthusiasm. Just then her mom opened the door.  
  
"who's on the phone, sweetie?" She asked as she walked in.  
  
"It's Matt." Lizzie said simply.  
  
"Ooh! Ooh! Let me talk to him!" She yelled as she grabbed the phone from Lizzie.  
  
"Hey, Mom. Congrats on the engagement!"  
  
"Thanks, sweetie. This means you will be coming in two weeks to visit right? Tell your father."  
  
"Ok, but there's one problem." Matt started. "Dad's kinda gone. He left with Sheryl after that fight we had and hasn't been back since." With those words, Jo's face began to glow bright red.  
  
"Do you mean to tell me that your father left you alone for the past 3 days after ripping you away from your family? This is an outrage! Do you have Sheryl's phone number? This is going straight to court and I want to let Your father know that!"  
  
"Uh, yeah. Its 424-9077. And Mom? Make sure you win his case. I don't want to have to live here anymore."  
  
"Ok, honey. Tell you what, I'll send you the ticket to come out here in two weeks. Ok? I Love you. Bye." Jo turned to look at Lizzie. "We are going to get your brother out of that hell hole if it is that last thing I do." And with that, she left the room.  
  
Ok, REVIEW! Or you will never know what's going to happen! 


	3. the family reunion

Author's note: I'm sad. I'm getting some reviews that are a little mean. I'm trying my best here people! But I have so much stuff to do that I didn't have to do when I was writing "Life or Death Situation". I've got swim practice, school, homework, dance class, violin lessons, and I've just been elected student government representative! Please cut me some slack here, people, at least I'm writing it and not leaving you guys on the big cliff hanger on my last story! Please go easy on me, I'm getting a little stressed out, but I don't want people to hate me for what I write. And if u don't like my story, :::::Cough::::::therealxenocide:::::::Cough::::: don't read it! But I don't take criticism well, unless its constructive. Ok, on with the story.  
  
Chapter 3: Family reunion and pre-wedding.  
  
Lizzie sat at the airport with Gordo on her left, Miranda on her right, and her mother across from her. She felt nervous, for what reason she had no clue. Maybe it was the fact that her brother was visiting after a month and a half without seeing him. Just then, she heard on the loud speaker, "The flight from New York City is landing." She got up with her mother to watch the door as a load of people came piling our of it. She looked around to see someone she didn't think she would see- her dad. She couldn't find Matt anywhere, oh wait. There he was. He walked out of the door with a frown upon his face. Just then her dad walked up to her and picked her up.  
  
"Hey, honey! I missed you so much!" he said as he put her back down. "Hey, Jo. Congratulations on the wedding! I can't wait for you to meet my fiancé." He smiled as Sheryl walked up behind him, with Matt trailing behind, not wanting to see the ugly scene that was going to follow. He finally walked up to Lizzie, Gordo, and Miranda. Lizzie immediately hugged Lizzie, then gave Miranda a hug and kiss, and Gordo slapped him on the back. God, Lizzie thought The back slap means everything in guy talk. She giggled slightly, as Matt walked up to Jo and hugged her. They talked for about 5 minutes, and then, Sam introduced Lizzie to Sheryl. Lizzie tried to be nice, but it was just so hard. The girl was pretty, and she was 25. What on earth did she see in Lizzie's father? They slowly made their way to the car, Miranda was hanging onto Matt. It was actually quite funny. But it was so cute. She had her head against his chest, as if she were trying to hear his heartbeat. Lizzie was holding hands with Gordo. Suddenly Matt started talking.  
  
"So, is there anything I need to know about Kevin?" he asked, kind of apprehensive about meeting him for the first time.  
  
"I don't know. He's nice, I guess, and he's not 25." They all laughed at Lizzie's comment. "No, but seriously, Mom is really happy with him, and he's really nice to me, Gordo and Miranda. He says he has always wanted a son, though. But then he said that if it was me, he was fine with having a girl. But soon he'll have both of us, because Mom is determined to get full custody of you."  
  
"Alleluia." Matt said as he shook his head slowly. "I hate living with dad. Especially since Sheryl moved in. She's a real bitch who treats me like we're best friends. And if you ask me, she flirts a lot." She said, cringing. Lizzie's head perked up.  
  
"Oh my god." She said, covering her mouth. Matt looked down to see Miranda was doing it too.  
  
"What?" He asked, oblivious, along with Gordo, as to what was going on.  
  
"Matt! What are you, blind? Sheryl is using DAD to get to YOU!" Lizzie said, thinking about what Sheryl could do to Matt is they were living together. Not a pretty sight. She tried to shake it out of her mind. She looked at Matt, then up at Gordo to find the disgusted looks on both of their faces.  
  
"Actually, this could be a good thing. We can use it in court!" Lizzie said as they all piled into the car.  
  
Ok, gross thought of Matt with Sheryl, I know, but I thought I'd make it a little more interesting. I bet none of ya were suspecting that. Ok, I'll try to write tomorrow. Maybe even later. TTYL! 


	4. A certain fight before a certain wedding

Author's Note: Okay. I'm home sick today and I have time to write the next chapter in this fic. I don't own them, so don't say I do, and if ya do, well, let's say it won't be pretty. Ok. Read on!  
  
Chapter 4: A certain Fight Before a certain wedding.  
  
Miranda smoothened her dress as she walked out the door to Lizzie's car. It was Mrs. McGuire's wedding day, and she loved weddings. She hopped into the car excitedly to see Lizzie and Gordo in the front seats. Matt wasn't in the car since he was Kevin's best man, since Kevin didn't have any brothers, and none of his friends that were very close to him were able to make it.  
  
"Hey, guys!" she said as she got into the car. "Are you excited, Lizzie? Kevin is so nice! I'm sure he'll make an awesome step-dad."  
  
"Yeah! I really thought about it, and I figured, I don't have anything against this guy, so why don't I give him a shot at trying?"  
  
"Are you dad and Sheryl going to be there?" Miranda said "Sheryl" with a sound of disgust in her voice.  
  
"Yes, unfortunately. I mean, my mom didn't even INVITE my dad, and not only did he show up, but he brought his fiancé that is just using him to get to Matt!"  
  
"Lizzie, we don't know that she wants to get to Matt. I personally think you should give her a chance." Gordo chimed in.  
  
"Gordo? How could you say something so stupid? It's sooooo obvious she likes Matt better than my dad. The other night, she was staring at him all through dinner. Oh my god, do u like her?"  
  
"Uh, no! No! She's, she's not my type. And besides, I-I love you L-Lizzie." Gordo was beginning to sweat uncontrollably, and Lizzie could tell.  
  
"Oh my god! You DO like her!" Lizzie said as she kicked open the car door. "Get out! Get out NOW! I never want to talk to you again you little bastard!" Gordo just looked at Lizzie in shock. He got out of the car and shut the door. Lizzie zoomed away leaving skid marks on the street. Gordo hung down his head and began to walk to the chapel.  
  
Gordo had been walking for about 15 minutes now. Suddenly, he heard a car pull over behind him. He looked back to find Mr. McGuire getting out of the car, with Sheryl close in tow.  
  
"Hey, Gordo. Why are you walking?"  
  
"Lizzie and I kind of got into a fight about something and she is making me walk the rest of the way to the chapel. Say, do you mind giving me a lift? I really want to make it up to her. I just have to figure out how."  
  
"Sure." Sheryl piped in as they all climbed into the car and pulled away.  
  
  
  
Ooooooh. What's gonna happen? Will Gordo get Lizzie back? Is Lizzie right about Sheryl? Does Gordo really like Sheryl? Is this wedding going to be a complete disaster? Find out soon! Please review! 


	5. prewedding

Author's note: I don't own em so don't say I do. Got it? Good. Keep on a readin.  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
Lizzie slammed the car door with rage when they arrived at the chapel. How could Gordo be inconsiderate of her feelings? She felt so betrayed. She didn't care if she never saw him again. But wait. She loved him. Inside she knew she still loved him, even if she was beginning to think he didn't love her. She wiped a tear from her eye as she and Miranda walked inside. Miranda had been talking for a while, but Lizzie just blocked her out. She tried to listen to her best friend, even if it was something stupid like how Matt would look in a tux. She tried to listen, but it didn't work.  
  
They were greeted at the door by Kevin's parents. She knew it was them because they had come over for dinner two nights before. They seemed to be really nice, but it didn't look like they liked the fact that Kevin had to suddenly be a father of two teenagers. They said their, hello's and went inside and upstairs to Jo's room where she waited until it was time.  
  
When they got up to the room, the knocked on the door and heard a soft, "Come in." from Lizzie's mother. Lizzie opened the door to see her mother looking at herself in the mirror. She looked great. Lizzie couldn't help but picture herself going down the aisle on her wedding day, but then she saw it: the person waiting on the other end of the aisle in her daydream was no one else but Gordo. She quickly snapped herself back into reality.  
  
"Mom, you look beautiful!" she said hugging her mother.  
  
"You really do, Mrs. McGuire" Miranda chimed in.  
  
"Why, thank you, girls. You both look fabulous as well. I'm sure Gordo and Matt will be eating their hearts out when they see how beautiful you two look." As Jo said the name Gordo, Miranda was making a slashing movement with her hand across her neck. Mrs. McGuire looked puzzled.  
  
"Actually, Mom, I don't think Gordo is going to come. We got into a fight and well, I kicked him out of the car." Lizzie said, frowning.  
  
"Oh," Mrs. McGuire started. "Well, I'm sure he will come crying back to you any minute." She said with a warm smile. Just then, there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" Jo asked.  
  
"Its Matt. You should start coming downstairs. The wedding is going to start soon. And don't worry. Kevin is already down there, so he won't see you."  
  
"Oh Matt, come on in here, honey!" Mrs. McGuire said incredibly happily. So happily it was kind of scary-. The door opened, revealing Matt in a spotless tuxedo with his hair freshly spiked perfectly. He was smiling. Miranda almost melted to the floor when she saw his face. He walked up to Jo and Jo hugged him tightly. He pulled away.  
  
"Ok, people! Let's move it! The family is getting restless downstairs!" Matt smiled as they all left the room. Miranda couldn't help but notice that Matt showed no sign that he even noticed her. The thought that he may no longer want to be with her scared her. She trailed behind all of them. She didn't want them to see her if she started crying. Just then, she felt an arm around her shoulder. She looked up to find Matt smiling down at her. "Why do ya look so unhappy?" he asked putting his head on top of hers.  
  
"No reason." She said smiling as they heard the wedding song start to play.  
  
Ok, so the chapter is short and cheesy. But in the next chapter u will find out what happened in the car with Sam, Sheryl, and Gordo! Dun dun DUN!!!!!! 


	6. Note: please read

Ok, people. I thought I should let you know that I am stopping this story for a while, but I'm not sure how long. I'm really busy lately, so if you have a problem with it, don't worry, I'll be back around November. I don't think many of you will care though, since most of you are beginning to not like the story anywayz. One thing before I go. If you don't like the story, why the hell are you reading it? Sorry, that has just been bothering me 4 a while. Ok, people. See ya in November. Trust me, I will be back, and I will try to make the chapters better or whatever the hell you guys want.  
  
~*~LaMbI~*~ 


End file.
